That Day
by KrisJules
Summary: What will they do when they're stuck in a Safe Place for Merlin knows how long? Will they kill each other,... find love,... find a way out,...?
1. That Day

It wasn't everyday that I had the day free of homework. I didn't know what to do. The safest thing was not to find Harry and Ron. But I did. How smart can I be if I go and find those two idiots. It was Christmas Holiday time. Nearly every student in Hogwarts was getting ready to leave.

At last I found Harry and Ron in the Great Hall playing wizards chess like they had our first year here. Yet again they didn't look up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hem." she coughed.

"Morning Hermione." they muttered together.

"Morning Ron. Morning Harry."

"Rook to H-3." Rons Rook slid across the board and smashed Harry's Knight into tiny pieces that came together in the box it was stored in. "Aren't you going home for Christmas?" Ron asked as Harry thought about his next move.

"Nah. MY parents have to take care of my Grandma. She got sick."

"Bishop to H-3." Harry cut in. Ron glared at Harry's Bishop.

"Sorry to hear that." Ron muttered.

"You two had better be going." Hermione advised after watching them play for another ten minutes.

"We have a few minutes." Harry said. "Did either of you hear that Dumbledore is going away for Christmas leaving poor Professor Flitwick to watch Hogwarts." Ron gave Harry a high five.

"Oh. But you two won't be here." they sighed.

"But,..." Hermione shook her head. "Fine." Ron grabbed a plump chocolate cake and stuffed another in his mouth. Hermione shook her head before bidding them farewell.

I would have stopped them when I saw Malfoy still sitting at the Slytherin table with several of the harlots swooning over him but it was easier to ignore him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to pass up the opportunity to see Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Ginny wanted me to go but I wasn't up to barging in on them when they already had Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione dawdled her way mindlessly down the corridor towards Madam Pince's library to spend some time looking for a new book.

Only two other students were in the library enjoying the education a good book could give a person. Madam Pince was staring intently in one specific direction. The Restricted Section was in her direct line of vision.

"Miss Granger." Madam Pince greeted her kindly. "How are you?" she clasped her hands on the desk.

"I'm great."

"Well come to enjoy more books?" Hermione nodded her headed on her way. In a section she'd yet to read she made herself as cozy as she could get after finding a book she's yet to read and lost herself in it's knowledge. Immersed inside the book Hermione didn't notice a certain person sit in front of her with their own book. When the familiar flash of a camera caught her eye Hermione looked up. Colin Creevey was standing a ways off staring at her in utter shock. She glanced at the person hidden behind a book. Assuming it was no one she checked her clothes for any mishaps. When she looked up again Colin was staring at the person hidden behind the book, Carefully she closed her book and laid it quietly on the table before standing up.

That's when she saw. The boy sitting infront of her. She didn't need to ask Colin what was so shocking. It was very visible. Colin began to slowly head towards the exit.

The boy looked up and took in Hermiones facial features, and the shock. With a familiar smirk he went back to his book.

"Creevey!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione looked up. Colin was fearful. "Come here." slowly Colin made his way beside Malfoy.

"Y-yes M-Malfoy." he stuttered in fear.

"Did you take a picture of my and the muddblood?" his voice was icy, yet smooth and clear.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir."

"Creevey."

"No." he piped in fear. Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"Now run along." Colin wasted no time in running. Hermione grabbed her book angrily and began leaving. "Oh, but Granger I was so comfortable."

"Shove off Ferret Arse."

"Talking about my arse. Tsk tsk tsk. What will your little friends think of you now. Checking my arse out." he was smug.

"For your information Malfoy,..." she spat with animosity. "I would rather star at a Threstals dick then your arse, which everyone in Hogwarts has to, being you have two of them." she tried to leave but Malfoy stood up.

"You'd be wise to watch your tongue Granger." he hissed scathingly.

"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pince interrupted. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." Hermione looked at him. "Where is the sequel to Hidden Rooms and Their Secrets?" Madam Pince smiled and directed him towards another section as Hermione waited patiently at the front desk for Madam Pince.

"When she returned she brought Malfoy along. She tended to her then him. His book wasn't in.

Hermione headed for the Room of Requirements - a room made for a queen.

"A huge double king bed with black bedding, a small leather chair, and a coffee table made of dark wood. The lighting was darkened by red and black veils over the lamps. Candy dishes decorated the coffee table.

Uncaring she made herself comfortable on the chair and began reading her book.

After two hours Hermione hadn't realized the color of the lighting dim, nor more candy be added to her favorite dishes. The door opened, slamming against the wall violently. Hermiones watched Crabbe and Goyle shove an object into the room. Once the door closed it disappeared. It wasn't supposed to disappear.

The object on the floor moved. Ignoring the door momentarily she watched it roll over. It was Malfoy. He was unconscious. Hermione paid him little attention as she tried to figure out how to open the door. After an hour she gave up and decided to check and make sure Malfoy was alive. He was rousing.

Malfoy sat up and looked around the room. Hermione was trying spell after spell on the wall. He thought she was nuts. They didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"Give it a rest. Nothing will work." he remembered something he'd read in a book earlier.

"Oh. So now you're a genius."

"No but it only appears for the person on the other side." he stated as he leaned back in the leather chair.

After several more minutes of studying the wall where the door should ave been Hermione sat down on the bed. She racked her mind for ideas. Nothing.

I sat there unmoving for along while as Malfoys grey eyes scanned the room. I didn't like him being in my secret room. I didn't know how he was able to be in my room. I didn't think it worked like that. I felt clumped and cluttered. It was my secret room. Only he was here too, which wasn't normal. Silence wasn't my favorite thing but neither was the option of talking to Malfoy. Slowly ten minutes passed, then fifteen. Before I knew it we'd been sitting her for an hour. When I looked up Malfoy was asleep, at least I thought he was. My eyes wandered over to the candy on the table in front of him I carefully made my was to the table, grabbed the bowl of runts and my book. I half expected him to jump up and scare the shit out of my as I went back to the bed.

When I finished the book Malfoy was eyeing me and the bed. Curiosity was a characteristic of mine that I hated.

"What are you looking at Ferret arse?" she asked sitting up.

"You on the bed." he stated uncaring. "That a problem?" his arrogance was hard to ignore sometimes.

"Yeah. Stop." hermiones turned a page in her book.

"Why?" he smirked. "Does it make you nervous?" oh how she would love to slap him.

"No. Makes me feel disgusting. I'm dirty now." Hermione spat knowing what that could mean to her.

"You were dirty already." he didn't call her a name or glare. "Just thinking about going to bed. I'm tired. It's late and they won't come for me until morning." he wasn't in the mood to argue she guessed.

"Well." she looked at the bed. "If you ask nicely I'll get off." he laughed making her feel self conscious and aware again.

"Now why would I ask you. I'll just lay down and go to sleep if I want to." she scowled at him before setting her book down next to her candy. She was thankful for her pants. "Oh the joys of being my fathers son." he muttered none to happily. "Go to sleep Granger." he leaned back in the leather chair. He looked uneasy about something.

"How did they get in here?" Hermione asked herself. "They would've needed my phrase to get in here. And I didn't say it. No one was near me."

"Because they bought Extendable ears modified to use for thoughts." Malfoy stated loud enough to bring Hermione to the present.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked snottily.

"Because I modified them myself. I was gonna lock Weasley in here but they thought it better to throw me in here. Didn't know you were in here." he rattled off unconsciously as he leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of gummy bears. "Muggle candy." he stated. His facial features lead her to believe he liked it. It was a great shock to her.

"Why would they want to throw you in here anyway?" she asked out loud before she could catch herself. Shaking her head she began feeling bored.

"Cause I sold them out and ran away from home." he looked up smugly. She shook her head.

"Now why would you want to run away? Daddy too kind and give you everything you want?" his anger flared.

With tinted cheeks and an edge in his voice, he spoke, "My dad is none of your business and neither are the reasons as to why I ran away. So mind your own bloody business." he took a low shallow breath.

"Don't say anything if your not willing to answer the questions." she tossed back as she tossed a banana runt into her mouth triumphantly.

"Don't ask questions. I have a tendency to answer." he spat scathingly.

"Oh. Poor Malfoy can't hold his tongue." she mocked.

"Shut up. You don't know how quiet I have to be." he grabbed the pillow near him and covered his head. Hermione, at first thought he was going to scream, but he remained quiet.

For some odd reason Hermione felt guilty. She almost apologized but reminded herself it was Malfoy.

The pillow fell to his lap. He didn't look too well. His cheeks were still pink. He did look tired. It was her bed, her room.

Malfoy climbed out of the chair and strutted towards the bed. Hermione tried to seem at ease but couldn't stop her breathing for speeding up. When he was near the foot f the bed Hermione spoke out of slight fear.

"What?" she stuttered. He smirked.

"I told you a minute ago. I'm tired." she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment. She scrambled off the bed and stood near the side of the chair. "Oh calm down. You get the bed." Malfoy grabbed the small sheet underneath the quilt barely disturbing it when he yanked the sheet out. Hermione watched as he made himself comfortable in the leather chair.

Okay, now, as I'm a girl I didn't want to share the bed with any boy. Least of all Malfoy. My gut told me to let him have the bed, but I wanted it, not that I wanted to stay the night in the Room of Requirements, even less since Malfoy was going to be here. I took the liberty of returning the runt bowl to the table.

'How did he know about the door?' Hermione asked herself. It bugged her for a long while after Malfoy had fallen asleep. She sat cross legged on the bed re-reading the book she had borrowed from the library.

I was so relieved when morning came. Malfoy awoke earlier than I had expected. He looked at me with a grin so smug I wasn't sure if it was him. He stood up and stretched a bit.

"Not gonna sleep?" she shook her head no. "Why not? It's only three." she was shocked. Having thought it was later she fell back.

"It's not that early is it?" her voice was quiet with drowsiness.

"Yeah. I've been sleeping for about three hours."

"Go back to sleep." she stated uncaring.

"Your one to talk. You didn't even try. And you had the bed." she shrugged before grabbing her book and opening it. Malfoy took the pillow beside her and laid it on the foot of the bed laying down himself. Hermione wasn't as nervous as she thought she'd be He stared at her with a smirk. "Oh. Granger." he cooed. Hermiones head snapped up in shock and fear. Malfoy broke out in a fit of laughter. Hermione found herself wanting to go towards his melodic laughter.

"Ugly bastard." oh yes she knew of his mother Veela. He was using Veela against her. She refused to fall for it.

Malfoy looked at her with pure hatred. He climbed off the bed and sat angrily in to the leather chair, his knees far apart. With a smirk upon her face Hermione read the rest of the book as the night flew by.

I was gratefully relieved when whoever it was that shoved Malfoy in her came back. I rushed out the door and straight to the Heads room. It was accompanied by Ginny and Blaise. He was the Head Boy. They had been together since last year when their parents had both been killed. They slept together but I didn't really care. I hurried and took a shower. Ginny questioned me about where I'd been. Told her I'd been in my room. She knew what I meant. I sat by myself in the nearly deserted Great Hall. Malfoy sat by himself. It was an unusual thing. I didn't remember Harry or Ron mentioning anything about him staying over Christmas. I figured he had a change in plans. The day passed uneventfully.

The library was empty when I delivered my book. Madam Pince was busy putting books away. I placed my book with the others and waved her a good-bye and headed off towards my Heads room. The corridors were empty, the paintings quiet. When I got to my room I found Malfoy asleep on the sofa, Blaise and Ginny not to far from him looking sad. Dumbledore walked in with Madam Pompfrey.

"What?" Hermione asked calmly. They both shook their heads.

"He's,... I don't know." Ginny began. "He's just laying there." she could almost describe him as sleeping but he was no beauty. "We don't even know how he got in here." Malfoy didn't move. He was rushed St. Mungo's two days later when he didn't even stir.

thanks for reading,..I'm a new fanfic author so if you want to comment to help me a little by all means help yourself..


	2. Years later

Several years passed. Malfoy, that day in the heads room had been in a coma. They never figured out how it happened,... or why it happened. It was a mystery they couldn't solve. The only thing they found suspicious was a bite on his neck. They assumed it was from a playmate at the time. He awoke three years later in the middle hospital at the age of twenty-one.

The final war wasn't over yet. No one ever visited him as they readied themselves for the final battle. Blaise was the only person who even bothered to help him. The nurses waited two hours before calling Blaise to make sure he stayed awake. Blaise had wasted no time in gathering a few of Malfoys clothes for him and rushing to help him. Malfoy wasn't happy to need help doing the simple things in life. Blaise asked him, almost begged him to stay with him and Ginny so they could keep a better eye out for him until the war hit. He refused to leave his house until he had full control of his body and his hunger problem that he didn't tell anyone about.

During Malfoys brief disappearance in his home Blaise had also insisted upon medical help. Malfoy said no immediately. Blaise argued as t why he would need it, but Malfoy proved that the only thing he had that he needed fixing was boner. Blaise laughed as he patted his shoulder. He explained to Malfoy that he had married Ginny Weasley, now known as Ginerva Zambini, thought everyone still called her Ginny.

In the middle of November when the snow had covered the ground the last battle was in full swing. Malfoy was fighting anyone of Voldemorts followers. He killed his own cousin, and his uncle before a group of Death Eaters chased him into the woods. He tried to kill them but was unsuccessful at all shots as he jumped around trees and dodged low hanging tree limbs. A stream of grey light flew passed his head. The trees and the ground lit up before he remembered nothing.

He woke up to find himself in an abandoned Safe Place. After trying everything he could think of Malfoy gave up trying to get out. He sat himself against a wall and wrapped his cloaks tightly around himself. Soon he fell asleep in his semi warmth ignoring the hunger.

When he woke he found it was even colder and he wasn't alone. Someone was trying to get out. He watched them for a few minutes before muttering lumos illuminating the cold room. The person spun around, wand pointed at him. Something was familiar about her face,..and her breast. It was visible that it was a her. She studied him as he studied her.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked cautiously. He stiffened, if possible from the rigid air. The area he was in was colder then when he got here.

"Yeah." he spat. "What of it?" he eyed her for a moment.

"You're,..." she murmured helplessly. "You're alive." he looked at her like sh'ed lost her mind, whomever she was. She rubbed her forehead.

"Well,...I'm obviously not." he spat. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger." she answered automatically. "But how did you survive so long.?" he was lost. He was shocked. His wand was frozen half to death. His lumos spell was beginning to die.

"What do you mean so long? I've only been,..." he looked around for a moment studying where they were. "Here for about a day. It's not that long." when he looked up she was shaking her head slowly.

"You've been missing for a month." she whispered loud enough for him to hear as his lumos finally gave way.

"It's November. Not December Granger. Thought you were smart." she glared at him and pointed her wand at him.

"It is December. We are stuck in a Safe Place with no way out, no food, no nothing. It's freezing, you should be dead. Unless you've got provisions?" he shook his head thoughtlessly. He was trying to figure out why he wasn't dead after a month of sleeping in the freezing air.

Hermione was just as befuddled. She examined the small place herself. She found a shelf with a few torn books and some potion ingredients, a table with a small pewter cauldron. There was a giant boulder against the wall near the table. It didn't look right. Examining it closely she found a small hole in the wall behind it just large enough maybe to walk through. Malfoy would have to duck to get through. The tried to peep through. She saw a large king bed covered in blankets and a small table to the side.

"What?" Malfoy asked as he tried to move. He was too weak and cold to get far.

"Have you seen this?" she asked stepping back to look at him.

"Seen what?" he attempted to stand but his legs gave out sending him against the wall. Hermione looked at him with a glare when he forced himself to his feet. He stood there for a moment before trudging over to look at what she was looking at. He stood behind her being slightly tall enough to see over her head. Malfoy could see the bedroom as well. "That's,..." Hermione waited a moment before she felt him collapse behind her. Malfoys head hit the ground with such force she felt the small vibration. Spinning around Hermione dropped to her knees and searched him for wounds. He was very dirty but she found no wounds on his chest or stomach as much as she hated looking. Carefully Hermione began to check his head. She felt the bump where his head but nothing else.

Meticulously she rolled him over and searched his back for wounds. Nothing agin thankfully, though the back of his head was brown. She figured it was mud or something. She went in pursuit of anything to keep him warm. Hermione tried to use her lumos on her wand but it was beginning to freeze.

She discovered a few more ingredients, papers with potions. Nothing was helpful to them. Several minutes passed and she had found a small ax, a few nails, some writing utensils, and a book of poetry, hand written in calligraphy. She paused for a moment to thumb through it. Without a thought she began to read in a mere whisper. She heard a soft groan from Malfoy. Quickly she rushed over to him to make sure he was okay.

"What happened?" she asked quickly. He whined from the loudness of her voice. He probably hit his head harder then she thought.

"I got dizzy." he muttered quietly. "What were you saying over there?" he tossed his thumb behind him. She blushed slightly.

"Oh, nothing. You should stay awake." he shook his head.

"I'm too hungry to go to sleep anyway." he was pale, real pale.

"I'd imagine so. I'm hungry and I ate yesterday. You ate a month ago." he looked at her and laughed. She never found out. "What's so funny?"

He looked at her a shook his head. Malfoy had no intention of telling her. It might have been two years since he'd eaten but he didn't want to scare her. She was still looking at him. He slid up against the wall and tried to go back to sleep but she glared at him

"Why can't I go to sleep?" he surrendered as he stood up leaning against the wall for support. His sight began to blacken. He made himself focus.

"Cause you hit you head and you don't need to have concussion." he sighed in boredom. "What now?" she asked angrily with hatred.

"Why is it that you assume that there is something that I have to say every time I look at you or, or sigh?" she was taken aback by his fiery out burst she didn't speak he took a small breath. "Sorry." she pretended to be angry and stalked away sitting in a far corner. Malfoy sat down against the wall. He couldn't feel the cold as badly as she did.

Hermione began to notice how cold it actually was when she calmed down. It was so cold she felt her feet become numb soon. Several hours passed before she fell asleep on the cold floor.

Malfoy joined her not long after. It wasn't needed. It just passed time.

* * *

I'd like to say thank you to any and every one who reviews 


	3. The Conversation

When Hermione woke Malfoy was reading something. She was too cold to get up and find out. Her attempts at sleep were futile. With a half frozen wand Hermione sat up and listened to what he was saying.

"Not food." he didn't seem to pleased to have said that. She began to worry. "She's not a heater either. How I wish she wasn't a prune." it took her a moment. He was horny. She tried not to laugh. "Hey, Granger. Does your wand work?" in shock Hermione froze.

"What?" she heard his sigh of agitation.

"Does your wand work?" she pulled her wand out of her cloak and muttered lumos. It lit. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "Move the boulder." she saw his plan. Quickly she moved the boulder far enough for them to walk through. They both ran into the room. It was just a room with a king sized bed with dark red coverings. It looked so warm and cozy. Malfoy jerked her wand from her. A small room appeared off to the side of the rom near the farthest corner of the room. Before Hermione could say anything he handed it back. When Malfoy closed the door to the little room Hermione smiled, but he came out not two minutes later. "A bathroom." she grinned. "What?"

"Nothing." he laughed at the way she said it. "Shut up." he didn't sober for a few minute.

"Okay." he breathed deeply. "Don't know 'bout you but I'm freezing." Hermione nodded her head. "Tired too." she confirmed. "Go to sleep." she looked at him. "Take the bed and go to sleep." he suggested as well.

"I'll go to sleep when I want to." she murmured.

"Several hours later Malfoy made her go to sleep, by accident. He was playing with the potion vials and dropped one in front of her causing her to pass out. He had lowered the many layers of quilts and placed her under then after removing her shoes.

"Hermione woke up to find herself in the bed. Malfoy was still playing with the potions. He looked at her when she sat up.

"Good-morning." his lips were nearly blue. Hermione began to feel culpable for it. Here she was in this cozy bed and he was standing over in the other room playing with potions - which was the main reason as to why she was in the bed in the first place.

"Sure." she pulled the covers closer to herself.

"Cold?" he asked as he picked up a metallic vial.

"No. It's actually pretty damn warm." he gave a soft, very short chuckle. With the vial in hand he stood next to her. She looked up at him without speaking,. He held up the vial for her to read. "Creates food if you have water." her stomach growled.

"Found an empty vial and put water in it. From a faucet." she didn't say anything. "Just add a drop of the potion to the water." he set both vials beside her on the ground and left.

"Malfoy?' he turned around. "Aren't you tired?" he nodded.

"Yeah." she eyes the empty half of the bed. He looked shocked. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"No." she said calmly. "Just letting you know that it wouldn't bother me if you did go to sleep. I've no problem sharing a bed this large." he shrugged. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes." she added the potion to the water and it sprouted out a large pepperoni and sausage pizza. She saw Malfoy lick his lips when she took a bite. "Malfoy?" he shook his head.

"Not food." he muttered so quietly she had to read his lips. He left the room then.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" he nodded.

"Just hungry." he was off handed.

"Then come eat." he shook his head no and began playing with the potions again. He seemed content so she left him to himself. As the hours wore on she began to feel cold yet still under the blanket. Malfoy sat on the corner of the bed away from her, seemingly shy to her.

* * *

Thanks for reading 


	4. The End

By the third day Malfoy could sense her need for conversation. Slowly he began working his way closer to speech preparing himself for a long talk. Hermione had ranted at him to eat and sleep. He did neither. By the time she had dinner for them he had a new potion concocted. She didn't bother asking what it was. It looked the same as the one she added to the water for food. He made more and she hadn't even made a clear dent in the one she had. How did he make more without fire? She wondered.

"You have to eat or you'll starve!" he refused to even lay on the bed when she wasn't in it. Malfoy's head was swivelled around to look for her.

"I won't starve." he muttered loud enough for her to hear as he plugged the vial with a free cork he found.

"I know you haven't eaten in three days. You will starve, and freeze." he sighed.

"I'll give you that. I might freeze but I won't starve." when he turned around to leave she noticed his hair was clean. Can't have been a potion.

"And why not?" she asked as she climbed off the bed. A rush of cold air made her squeak. He laughed at her. When she glared at him he sobered up.

"Because I just won't. I don't really eat what you eat." he seethed through gritted teeth. She studied him like he was crazy.

"You're human. What do you mean when you don't eat what I eat? Diet food?" he growled loud and clear. His upper lip was bulging out more than normal.

"I'm a dead human. I bite people." she could see the tips if his fangs. MAlfoy half expected her to try and kill him, but she didn't.

"Okay." she shrugged her shoulders. He stared at her for a minutes. "What? I don't care. It explains why you've passed out, why you were in an a coma, why you've been so pale." he closed his eyes. I know you can bite people without making them one." Malfoy leaned against the wall. He felt as though she was going to lose it "You're not the only vampire friend I have, or had. He's dead." she looked down and sat on the bed.

"They didn't talk for a long time. Silence was the most annoying thing.

"How'd he die?" she looked up to see Malfoy standing at the end of the bed. He was really hungry, she could tell.

"He was weak from not eating and someone shot him with a stupefy spell and it killed him. It was purely by accident. The person that did it had so much guilt that he paid for everything then had himself staked in his coffin. He put me in his will. Left me tons of jewelry, a two story house, that I had been living in." he looked down. "Nathaniel Danny Julio." when Malfoy looked up at her he stared. He'd heard about him. "He just couldn't find anyone that was willing to let him bite them. I was willing to let him bite me but he wouldn't." she shook her head. "When did you eat last, Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Two or so months ago." he shrugged.

"You need to eat." she stated. He shook his head no slowly.

"No." she looked at him. "I'm not hungry enough. I don't want to." she lifted her head to look at him. He was hungry enough, and cold.

Soon night came and Hermione curled up under the blankets for warmth. On the other hand, Malfoy sat against the wall half freezing, half starving, and fully un-dead. Hermione fell asleep but she didn't stay asleep for long. She made herself roll over. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy.

"There's plenty enough room on this bed for two people." she muttered just loud enough. "You're going to freeze." he remained still.

"I know." she sat up and grabbed her wand praying it would work. When it didn't she pushed it back under the pillow. He began thinking about how long he'd gone without food, sex, and warmth. Malfoys thoughts began to trail to the gutter but he couldn't even get a boner. "Now that's fucked up." she looked at him but he didn't say anything.

Several more days passe. Malfoy could barely walk making Hermione worry. Numerous times she'd tried to get him to sleep in the bed but he wouldn't the time came when she'd had her fill of him refusing to sleep in the bed she refused too. He threatened to force her into the bed. They shot off on an argument. A loud explosion made them duck. Rocks rolled around. One hit Malfoy roughly in the head cutting him open across the side of the head.

Hermione jumped up and rushed to him. She looked at it. It was gushing blood. Hermione whipped out her wand and sealed the cut but not before he lost too much blood. When he stood up he fell back down and hit his head on the hard floor. Hermione attempted to help him.

"Malfoy." he looked at her with glassy eyes. "Stay awake." she helped him sit up. He had trouble staying that way. "Come on." she tried to get him to stand but he couldn't. "Please Malfoy." he tried to help. They barely succeeded. Carefully she helped him down onto the bed. Once she tucked him in he tried to go to sleep but she yelled at him.

"But it's warm and comfortable." he yawned.

"No. You need to stay awake." she lit a candle with her wand.

"I'm tired." he argued as he glared at the everlasting candles.

"Fine. I'll keep you awake." he rolled his head towards her. "You're staying awake if I can help it." he sulked and closed his eyes. "Malfoy!" his eyes flew open at the tone of her voice. She was using legimacy on him. She mostly saw women, violence, and dark rooms. Malfoy, somehow, switched it around and stopped before he saw anything.

"Good-night Granger." he rolled onto his side. She straddled his hip, making him lay on his back, and pinned his arms to the bed. For several seconds he stared at her in shock. He grabbed hold of her wrists and stretched his arms until their faces were close. "I'm not going to die from blood loss. I'll wake up if I fall asleep. Might get a concussion but I don't care." Hermione sat up angrily to look at his entire face.

"I care." Hermione climbed off him and sat on the other side of the bed. "Your best friends care." Malfoy smiled at her. She was shocked to see it.

"I don't have friends." she looked at him for a moment.

"Crabbe and Goyle." she stated. "Pansy, and Blaise." he laughed a good laugh at her. "What? You weren't seen unless they were two feet behind you." she defended herself as he tried to right himself carefully.

"They weren't friends. They wanted power and Pansy wanted, well." Malfoy looked at Hermione for a moment. "Pansy wanted my thrusting skills used on her."when Malfoy looked at her he saw the brightest red in her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand. He reached over and slapped her thigh. She burst at the same time as he did.

"So those rumors were true." she stated as she sobered. "Malfoy, the school Sex God to all of those who spread their legs." he laid back down.

"Hey! Most were more willing the I." she looked at him. "Oh. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy a good thrusting." he gave an example thrust into the air. She grew wide eyed with laughter. "Hey." she sobered up. "You yelled at me for not being in bed." he was being mean.

"I'm not cold." he rolled away from her and tried to go to sleep.

"Night Granger." she looked at him in disbelief.

"You have to stay awake Malfoy. You've lost what little blood you have, you're hungry, and you hit your head. " he made no noise, no movement. "Malfoy. Don't go to sleep!" when he spoke, Malfoys voice was barely above a whisper.

"I tried to stay awake by talking, but I don't feel like talking anymore." she huffed in disbelief as he acted like a mere child.

"Only because I won't get in the bed. You're pouting like a little child." he smiled a lopsided smile at her when he rolled over to face her.

"I'm nineteen Granger." she looked at him in ignorance. "Yeah. The bitch bit me while I was in a coma. Someone killed her. They have my soul." he didn't seem to mind sharing that bit of information. She thought for a moment.

"Don't you have to kill them to become mortal?" he didn't say anything for quite some time. She began to worry about whether or not he fell asleep. "Malfoy?"

"No. I just have to bite her or take someone elses soul. I don't wanna bite anyone. When I do it's always right before she has an orgasm." Hermione remained quiet. Malfoy studied her for a minute before laughing. "You're guy not big enough to bring you to an orgasm?" she glared at him. "Don't avoid the question. It's rude to not wait for the woman. It's like using her." he muttered in slight anger.

"I don't have a guy Malfoy." Hermiones was quiet when she spoke.

"Oh. But still."

"Can we drop the subject?" Malfoy looked at her and sighed.

"I remember this one time I was on my friends porch. Dry humped my girlfriend at the time until she was so sensitive she couldn't sit." Hermione frowned in disgust. "What? She stained my pants." Hermione paled.

"I didn't need to know that Malfoy." he laughed at her face.

"What? I couldn't help it. I'm a guy. Haven't had intercourse in two years." she looked up at him in thought. "Fingered a few girls." he knew what she was thinking by the look in her face. She didn't look to happy about it.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't need to nor want to hear about your sexual endeavors." she rubbed her temples. He looked at her and her lips were blue. She looked half frozen and sick. Malfoy felt pity for her pride.

"Granger, get under the quilt. It's warmer." she shook her head.

"Not by much." she muttered. He smiled.

"It is over here." she shrugged. Eventually he convinced her to get under the covers. He could visibly see her warm up a little. "Can I go to sleep now?" she shook her head no. "Please?" she looked at him shocked. "What? Why can't I sleep? I'm sure you'll remind me if I do." Hermione shrugged her shoulders

"Maybe I don't wanna remind you." her heard her teeth chatter as she spoke. "Cold?" he heard her whisper in a shiver of chattering teeth.

"Do you trust me Granger?" she looked at him for an explanation. "Just do you trust me?" she thought for a few moments.

"Not really. Why?" he sighed.

"Cause I know I good way to get warmer." she glared at him

"I'm not having sex,..." he shook his head quickly stopping her idea.

"No. Body warmth." she shook her head feverently as her eyes misted. "What?' he asked looking between her eyes. "Granger?" he began

"I don't' wanna talk about it." shew muttered and rolled away to face the warmth. He knew it.

"Who was he?" she made herself control her emotions.

"George Ackley." she whispered. Malfoy felt pity for her. "Ginny made me go camping with her and Zambini, who invited a friend, George Ackley. I had my own tent but they took it from me. So Ginny slept with me while the guys shared a tent. Some time in the night Ginny and George Ackley decided to switch places. It hurts even worse when you're a virgin with a hymen. I didn't get pregnant at least." he waited as she sniffed. He knew she was crying. "But Ginny didn't know so she saw no harm in showing him where I lived. He managed to rape me two more times before I disappeared." he waited but she didn't say anything.

"I am sorry Granger." she nodded her head. When she felt Malfoy try to climb out of the bed she rolled over and looked at him.

"Malfoy!" he looked at her cautiously. "Will you do me a favor?" she was calm, but he wasn't. He nodded his head slowly. "Stay in bed." Malfoy laughed.

"Yes mom." he climbed back into bed.

"Can mommy give you a lap dance?" Hermione couldn't control her laughter.

"Mommy can play with the candy, but no dance." it was Hermiones turn to be shocked. "What? I don't liked public sex thank you very much." he looked at the pillow.

"That's how most were more willing than you?" he nodded. "You've had public sex?"

"Yes. I'm not proud of it." she tried to hold her smile.

"Malfoy doesn't like sex... public sex." she corrected quickly with a laugh.

"Hey. I don't like giving or receiving rim jobs either. Don't want someone doing that to me ever." Hermione didn't say anything. "What?"

"W-what's a rim job?" she seemed timid. He smiled.

"You lick the rim of their butt hole." he searched her face. She blew up in a fit of laughter muttering eww. "I know. It's be like licking shit."

"You've,... don't that?" he shook his head.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**Now this being Malfoy I was completely shocked. I always heard tales of him and his sexual toys. He was known for sex and his father. Many rumors were filled with nothing but his sex games and how good he was or felt. I seemed to be every bodies diary. Don't get me wrong,... I don't mind. Sometimes it's nice to know that people can trust me to a great extent.**

_**Back to third person**_

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

"Wow." he glared at her with a smirk. "What?" he sat up. "Malfoy?" without a word he crawled to her. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I thought I might play a game." he explained seductively without Veela.

"What game?" she stuttered feebly in fear.

"Give Granger a rim job." she sat bolt up with a squeak and began to shake her head feverently. He wanted to laugh at her but she had her reasons.

"I'm not letting you lick my ass." she said firmly with a hard glare.

"Wanna lick mine?" she just glared at him. "Then don't take it as a huge surprise that I don't want to do that." she nodded. Malfoy climbed back under the covers and tried to go to sleep. When he felt the bed move he sat up. "I'll stay up."

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**Several days passed and I noticed he kept staring at my neck more and more. He didn't look too healthy either. And no to mention I knew for a fact he was very, very horny. I think he wished I was a whore, cause even I could tell that that thing was extra large and more then likely very colorful. I laughed. He asked me why but I didn't say anything. Apart from being stuck in the Safe Place I was having a generally nice time, apart from me actually telling him about George Ackley. I've never told anyone and I choose to tell Malfoy of all people. It does make sense. I'm stuck in a Safe Place for god knows how long with him. Though he really does need to eat. He's very pale. Shoot. Eh only eats when she's having an orgasm. Either I let him screw me so he can eat or he dies. He's just screwed.**

_**I'll go back to third person now**_

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

By the time they were settled in for bed Hermione pretended not to notice him eyeing her neck again. He was half starved. Hermione prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Malfoy?" she began quietly. He rolled over and looked at her. "You're half starved." he saw where she was headed with this conversation. Sex, and his food.

"No. Don't give me that option." he pleaded. She watched his eyes go dark.

"You're half starved. You will die within the next few weeks Malfoy. If you're hungry you can help yourself." he flew from the room into the cold room of stone. Hermione knew how to handle a Vampire. She had sex with her Vampire friend several times by force when it was needed. Hermione rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

"Malfoy paced in the other room. Oh how he wanted to. Half starved, blue balls, really, really hungry. He kept reminding himself that she was raped. She offered. Ti was damn near impossible for a Vampire to refuse a willing donor. 'I'd have to go slow. And be very careful.' he warned himself as he turned to the room. He wanted to slap himself.

When he entered the room he stood next to Hermione. He thought she was asleep at first. She didn't move when he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've had sex with a Vampire before." she stated catching him off guard.

"That friend?" she shrugged. "I suspected. Did he ever bite you?" she shook her head no. "Are you sure you're willing to do this?" he was slow.

"Yes. I offered. I'm all yours." an evil gleam in his eyes made her worry but she wasn't too worried. She had one question to ask; a simple question. "Malfoy?' he looked at her. "Please don't hold my ribs." he nodded his head before leaning down closer to her face."Yes. I know. Sex was part of the deal."

Malfoy kissed her slowly at first with short little pecks working his way up to a real kiss. She pushed on his chest. He sat up to look at her.

"The Vampire I had sex with,... forced me. I've had sex,.. I know how it goes,..but I thought you should know." he nodded his head slowly. "I still want to do this. I know you do too." Malfoy didn't argue with her. She made the offer on her own will.

Before he knew it he was grinding against her. His hand trailed down her side and up her thigh to her knee. He pulled her leg around his waist. Their kissing was fierce and quick. He looked her in the eyes and thrust forward. By the look on her face and the way her leg tightened he knew she was sensitive. He leaned his face over hears again and stared her straight in the eyes. When he began thrusting repeatedly in a slow rhythm she whimpered letting him know just how sensitive she was.

Wen she opened her eyes he had an evil gleam in his eye. She followed his hand with her nerves. He began rubbing against her with his hand. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. How he wanted to sink his member between her legs continuously.

Malfoy began kissing her neck again from the base of her ear to the hollow of her throat. When he sucked the side of her neck he felt her neck stretch and her leg tighten. The harder he sucked the tighter her legs pulled. She whimpered when he thrust again while he continued to leave hickeys on her neck.

She knew she was plenty wet enough for him. The sensation was so wonderful she didn't care if she had an orgasm through dry humping or not. He licked her neck lightly before sucking on the area.

He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his member. It was hard yet the denim was soft. When he thrust into her palm her hand pressed against herself. Malfoy was sweaty and hot when he kissed her. Hermione watched him as he grabbed the hips of her jeans and tugged. He only pulled as far as her thighs before he began to lose some control and thrust into her. She moaned involuntarily to his small amusement.

"Anything I should know?" he asked as eh pulled her pants off averting his own attention from his dick. She shook her head no to his question when her pants got to her knees. Before he spoke again he threw her pants across the bed onto the floor. "You do know you can get pregnant?" she nodded her head. "And your still willing?" he watched her as he kissed his way down her thigh. Her eyes followed him. He stared at the darker blue on her panties from her ecstacy. Oh, how he wanted to taste her, smell her. He passed her panties and kissed his way up her stomach as he pushed her shirt up. He pulled the cup of her bra down and lightly pinched her nipple. He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her to a sitting position to reveal her soft skin. He threw her shirt on the floor.

When her bra fell to her lap his eyes grew wide at the pink beauty. His teeth grew to full length. Carefully he kissed her breast. He didn't want her to have a thousand bite marks. Malfoy licked his fangs half wishing he didn't have them. He sucked her nipple between his lips.

The warmth of his mouth on her nipple was almost too much for her. No one before him had bothered to kiss anything but her neck and mouth. She looked down at him. Their eyes met. Those orbs were a dark red. An awful image of Malfoy as George Ackley came into her mind. Hermione scrambled away from him as fast as she could. With her back to the head board and a pillow between her chest and knees she felt safe. When she looked at Malfoy she saw fear and warning in his eyes. His fangs were still extended at full length. She was shaking, she was still close to him. Slowly Malfoy ser his knees on either side of her feet.

"What?" he asked softly as he rubbed the back of her calves. How he desperately wished he could say we can stop. It would be so much easier. She shook her head. "Granger? Does this have anything to do with him?" she nodded her head. "I can go slower."

"No. It's,... It's your eyes. His were red too." she whispered.

"Look at me." she shook her head no. "Trust me." with a deep sigh she looked him in the eyes. They were violet, her favorite color. "Better?" she kept staring causing Malfoy to smile. He kissed her chastely on the lips. "Granger." he took the pillow from her with little force. Grabbing the backs of her knees he spread her legs, situated himself closer to her, and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Ready?" he was quiet.

"No. It's freezing" he laughed and climbed off the bed pulling her with him. He folded the covers and let her lay down. Malfoy began to strip. She watched the muscles in his back work as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Can I ask you to blow out all but one candle?" he sighed. Malfoy turned around with a grin and lifted the covers. He sat on the edge of the bed with the blankets piled on her lap. She forwent the embarrassment of him staring at her breasts but she wasn't going to tell him to stop. He pulled the covers off her lap an grabbed her panties by her hips. She lifted her rear to let him pull them off. He tossed them onto the pile that he had going of her clothes. His eyes studied her naked pink body in want. When he stood up to blow the candle out she spoke. "Hey. Fair is fair. You see me here,... naked." he smirked at her.

"Yes ma'am." he had an accent when he spoke. He stripped completely relieving his miserable cock from the tightness of his pants. He gave a short chortle when she stared at his member. He blew out the candles, minus one.

When he returned to the bed he found her completely covered. Hermione waited until he filly joined her under the covers to wrap her hands around him. A shudder was sent through him as she taught herself what to do with an erection. She made no mistakes. His breath became raspy and short. Malfoy grabbed her hands and pulled them away. Malfoy rolled her onto her back and nudged her legs apart with his knee. He laid his cock along her cleft as he watched her face as she watched him hold himself above her. He could feel her arousal. Cautiously he pushed the head of his member in her trying to get her to widen farther to accommodate the breadth of his member. She was as tight as a virgin.

Hermione, unable to take it any longer, wrapped her legs around his lower back and drove him as deep as she could bringing a guttural moan from deep within his throat. He took only a moment to relish in her warmth before attacking her neck and shoulders as he rocked at a quick rhythm.

His hand buried itself deep within her hair as his other grabbed her lower thigh. She could feel his fangs graze her neck.

"Malfoy." he sat up on his hand as he continues to thrust, her legs falling to the bed. So she didn't move. "Don't bite my neck repeatedly please?" her was a whisper to hide the cracks from the pleasure.

"Why? I thought I might bite your coral breast." she gulped with a shrug. He grabbed the backs of her shoulders and thrust dep into her. Malfoy was losing control. His pace slowed just as she began to feel lost not wanting to stop. One hand fondled her breast, reshaping it as he nibbled on her other nipple. Her back arched. Malfoy grabbed the back of her neck. She felt him sink his fangs into breast around her nipple as she the thousands of pulsations course through her entire being. A wordless cry came from her lips. His climax was soon after hers.

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

"I don't feel anything." Hermione stated into his chest. Malfoy looked confused when she lifted her face to gaze up at him. "From you feeding. I just feel dizzy." he smiled and pushed them deeper into the bed.

"Well. I bet I'll get to do it again." she looked up at him again. "Trust me. You'll get very horny." she nodded.

"And so will you."she blurted to make it even. He pulled her thigh over his lap. They were silent for several long moments

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**Almost five weeks later some one found us in the Safe Place Thankfully we were dressed, but he was feeding so they tried to kill him. It was funny because he jumped and hissed at them before hiding behind me. I told them it was alright. It took a moment for them to calm down. I had to make them leave. He had just bitten me. He ate and licked my neck clean.**

**We were both glad to be out of there. Malfoy and I were seen by a psychiatrist and our wands revived. A small party was thrown in our honor. The war was over. Both Harry and Voldemort were dead. Ginny went crazy, married Blaise Zambini too. I hadn't seen Malfoy since they found us, but he was at the party to my shock.**

**The party was fun. I enjoyed myself. Malfoy didn't seem to have as much fun. He hung around the bar for a while before shaking my hand good-bye leaving a small note in my hand. I pocketed the note for later. Ron was with some foreign witch and most people were single.**

**I headed home around four in the morning. When I got to my small flat I let myself in. Everything in the Wizarding World had been fixed and cleaned so I had a house. I tossed my keys on my side table, locked my door and went straight to the bathroom for a nice hot soak in the tub. As I undressed I read Malfoys note.**

'**Granger, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron when you can. **

**My room number is 406**

**Malfoy.'**

**Oh, I showered, dressed, and headed straight for the Leaky Cauldron. Malfoy answered his door wrapped in a towel. I shook my head with a smile.**

"**I'm externally hungry." he stated off the bat.**

"**Then bite me." he shook his head. "Why not?" he smiled at me.**

"**Think." I thought for ten minutes. I stared at him in shock. "Yes. I'm asking." I looked at the floor trying to think about what he was asking.**

"**But you're a Vampire." He shook his head with a loopy grin.**

"**Nope. I killed him and got my soul back." I thought for several minutes again. "Because I'll die for the sex, and you actually love me." he explained my unasked question.**

"**Prove it." I challenged. He bent forward and placed his cheek against my stomach.**

"**Hi." he kissed where his first child grew.**

"**Point made. Yes!" I jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck. We fell together.**

−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−−

**Alrighty people,...if I get some ideas I might make a sequal.**


End file.
